Flashpoint Part1
by Gewoonjohei
Summary: Hello fellow Marvel fans, I just finished DM-ing a 5 year RPG campaign set in a 'classic' Marvel Universe. It is mainly centered on a young mutant called Flashpoint. When we started out, all characters (Tanya, Lance, Alexander, Johnny, even Kevin) were level 3, but they powered through to level 40, resulting in an epic finale. This is their story.


Flashpoint, Part 1

-DANGER, DANGER! Oxygen levels depleting.

Life termination in 180, 179, 178, 177,…

She awoke.

Sealed in darkness, senses impaired by the metal mask covering her from crown to neck, the tubes attached to it no longer feeding her vital 02.

She tried to scream, her voice muffled by the unyielding metal and embryonic fluid surrounding her.

Her limbs flailed, nails scratching at the metal insides of the sphere that had been her universe up until that point.

-DANGER, DANGER!, Oxygen levels depleting.

Life termination in 162, 161, 160,…

Her mind frantically searched for a way out, but there was none, not in this womb that was also be her grave.

All her senses were obscured by the mask, giving her no options to collect data on her surroundings.

Save one…

She reached out instinctively with her powers.

Where her conventional senses had failed, her Farsense found a way.

Out of this womb, out of this tomb, the path was clear, but the means?

Driven to the point of despair, she panicked, and unleashed the full fury of her abilities.

The cocoon that encased her was shattered by her power, sending shards of metal flying about and spilling luke-warm liquid all over the gun-metal grey floor.

She was out…

Her body spilled out onto the metal floor in a flood of fluid while all around her sirens blared, and, unseen to her blinded eyes, alert signals on the ceiling glowed an angry red.

She staggered to get to her feet, forcing muscles that had never been used before to act, act fast to save her life.

Crawling along the floor, she became aware of the intrusion of two life forms.

Her built-in defense systems sprang into life…

-Target 1: Human Male, age 25-30, weight 82762 grams.

-Defensive capabilities: Russian Federation Type 6 Guard Armor

-Armament: AK 74 Assault Rifle, P-96S pistol

*Severe threat

Target 2: Human Male, age 20-25, weight 89126 grams.

-Defensive capabilities: Russian Federation Type 6 Guard Armor

-Armament: AK 74 Assault Rifle, P-96S pistol

*Severe threat

Muffled through the helmet, she could hear radio transmissions being sent to the two men she had now designated target 1 and 2: 'Kill it! God help us if that thing gets loose!

Target 1, the more senior of the two men hesitated: 'Sir… It's just a girl…'

'Kill it, kill it NOW!'

The two men levelled their guns at her: 'Sorry little girl'

Completely out of options, the girl reached out with her powers…

The first man exploded, decorating the wall with a film of protein particles, like some twisted Jackson Pollock painting.

The younger man, Target 2, tried to retreat, wailing in terror, but the girl, now firmly locked in, waved a hand in his direction, exploding his skull, and spreading brain matter all over the ceiling.

DANGER, DANGER, Hestafoles B virus detected in environmental systems.

Estimated 567 until life termination. 566, 565,…

All her programming kicked into high gear, desperate for a chance of survival.

There seemed to be only way… Up… Out.

She pushed on, staggering as she tried to gain control over her atrophied body, going from a crawl to a slow, deliberate trundle.

She hit a door. She summoned a flash of energy from her fingertips, reducing the hardened metal to mush, then barreling through.

She burst into a room, only to find it filled with more threats,

DANGER, DANGER, WEAPONS, WEAPONS!

The squad waiting for her was completely unprepared for what came next…

They fired the moment she came into view, but some force prevented their bullets from hitting their intended target.

Instead, their own attacks were redirected to kill off most of their team, while the few soldiers remaining were ripped to individual molecules by the energy the thing unleashed.

The girl limped through the charnel house she had created, only one thing on her mind: Up, Out!

She exited the massive base doors as they closed behind her, wandering off into the winter storm beyond...


End file.
